Day 357: Tears
by PisceanReve
Summary: "You're both my best friends. Never forget, that's the truth."


U.P. Hmmm…I really don't know how many reviews this'll get because it's basically my written version of Xion's end. I wrote it because when I finished the game, I thought it was beautiful especially Xion's death on. *emotional moment T_T*. I loved it so much I decided to write my version of it. So tell me what you think, please! R&R please. Once again, flames are welcome as long as they are constructive.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/thing from Kingdom Hearts series! Except Riku! No, kidding, I don't own him either.

Day 357: Tears

_ Roxas, I'm out of time._

_ Now this puppet will have to play her part._

_ Look at me, Roxas, who do you see?_

Number XIII was exhausted. His head hurt and his memories were disturbingly fuzzy and jumbled. Just vaguely did he remember the silver instruments of his intended doom planted where they told him to plant them. He had installed his own end…except, of course, he had destroyed that which they empowered.

_Xi-._

Now that memory was gone from him too. And now, just the last image set before the clock tower that he and Axel and…her…came in everyday in their halcyon days. Now it was a battleground. Down came the keyblade to strike her armored heart. The last blow before they fell back to the station plaza ground through the broken sky barrier that had shattered like glass.

Now, all of that was gone too. The memory instantly vanished.

"Who are you…again? It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important…" he mused, clutching his head and staggering towards the kneeling girl in front of him.

"You'll be…better off, now…Roxas," she croaked as her life dwindled away. The dark-haired girl in a cloak matching his fell to the side. Surprised, Roxas caught her as she closed her eyes in a faint.

"Am I…the one who did this to you?"

"No…" she said weakly as clear shards of some glass-like consistency rose from her dying body. The body that lay in Roxas' arms as he knelt, bewildered and sad for some strange reason. He gently held her in a lying position.

"It was my choice," she continued, "to go away now. Better that, than to do nothing…and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora."

The shards continued to rise into the twilit sky. As she grew weaker, the shards multiplied.

"And now I am going back to be with him. Roxas…I need you…to do me a favor," she requested as she loosely cupped the supportive hand around her shoulder. "All those hearts that I captured…_Kingdom Hearts_…Set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts…free them?" he whispered and then let out a small gasp as a crystalline mass crept its way up her body from her feet, which it had already frozen together. Why was this happening to her? Roxas looked at the shards and noticed that they were the same substance as the shards. Perhaps the essence of Xion's synthesized being?

"It's too late…for me to undo my mistakes, but you can't let Xemnas…have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Good-bye, Roxas. See you again…" she said with a sad, almost loving sort of smile. "I'm glad…I got to meet you," he words grew gradually fainter. "Oh…and of course, Axel too. You're both my best friends. Never forget, that's the truth," she stated, cerulean eyes shining.

That smile again. So depressing in her last moments. The girl put her hand to his cheek.

_If I don't have a heart, then…why do I feel so…sad? _He struggled to define the tight, overwhelming feeling in his chest that made him feel as if his world was ending. Roxas gazed at her and then the memories came rushing back, the recognition widening his blue eyes.

Her soul, which Roxas believed someone as pure as this girl had, had truly departed now.

"No!" he said mournfully, clutching her falling hand before it hit the ground limply in the sea of crystal shards. The crystallization process had sped to her torso now.

"Xion…Who else will I have ice cream with?" he cried to her angelic face, which still bore her peaceful smile.

The crystal froze her corpse over completely as Roxas watched in numb shock. But she wasn't a corpse…she wasn't even real. Created as an illusion. The hand he held dematerizalized along with the rest of her body in a blinding golden-white light. So fitting for such a kind and strong girl.

But now she faded into the non-existence whence she came, leaving behind only a pink thalassa shell with a golden tip from Destiny Islands. A symbol of good fortune and un unbreakable bond. Just like the ones she left on his bed during his coma several months ago.

He remembered her sweet face next to him on the clock tower, turning and smiling happily.

"Xion…" he sobbed as a single tear snaked down his cheek and hit the ground where his best-friend's body once lay.

Now, he had truly lost everyone dear to him.

And soon these memories of her would be gone as well.

_Roxas, don't be sad_, she called to him in his dream state. _I came from you and Sora. I am you…the same way that I am Sora. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me will always be together…forever, inside him._


End file.
